alone
by rencchi
Summary: a story about a kid that cannot have a friend [IDOLiSH7 fanfic]


What is this..wtf the title... well hello I'm back again with id7 ff.

This time is Tamaki x Sogo fanfic! I hope you like it!

Alone

" _You are lonely aren't you?"_

That's how it's started to me, my life, who's a lonesome person that everyone called perfect. Tamaki Yotsuba, that is his name, my first friend... and my last.

My name is Sogo Osaka, everyone called me the prince, but to be honest, I hate that nickname. Because of that everyone approached me, that is, afraid of others. But I deal with them, I talked with them and not showing off what I scared off.

Am I lonely? Of course, if you ask me, it really hurt when you want to be with the others but the other side of you can't take it. I really want to play with the others so badly, but I can't, I can't find someone that I can accept as my 'friend'.

But, Tamaki-kun is different,he's the only one that not make me scared, at first I didn't know who's him and why he approached me, but he just smiling, lending his hand to me, who's sitting in the stair, crying, because I can't hold my fear saying  
"You're lonely aren't you, then, how it sounded to become my friend?!"

His smile is different from the others, his smile is pure from his heart, to me. He didn't put a fake smile or flattery like the others always give to me, somehow it's just

Calming.

I found it... a person that I can accept as my friend.

"mhmm, sure!"  
For the first time I can show my smile, my true smile to the others, and Tamaki-kun is the first one that witnessed it.

Since then, we often together, I learned many things from him, and he learned so many things from me too. And of course, now he knows that I'm afraid of the others. Sometimes when he looked that so many people around me he will make an excuse for me, that make me free from them, he make a nickname to me too, sou-chan, I often tell him that it sounded like a girl name, but he just stupidly grin at me, well, I don't hate it, the first nickname I got.

And there was one time when a girl confessed to me, of course I already know that before she want to tell it, and I already planned to reject her of course.

But then, Tamaki-kun showed up before she say it, he already hugged me and suddenly, he said  
"Sou-chan is already taken by me, don't you dare take him away"

Of course that suprised me, who would say an excuse like that and then I looked at him, want to protest at him but when I looked at his eyes, it was dead serious that even the girl scared and then apologized and go out.

"T- Tamaki-kun, why did you suddenly say that?"the only thing I can say is that, and I don't know why suddenly I'm blushing hard, Tamaki just looked at me with his lazy gaze as always.

He released his hug, and then scratch his hair, then sighed and looked at the sunset at the back of us.

"Well, it doesn't sounded bad right? And besides, Sou-chan, don't you like me?"Tamaki looked back to me.

I'm confused... a relationship between two guys? I can't imagine it, I only see Tamaki-kun as my friend, and that's enough for me, yeah

That's enough.

"N-no wa-way Tamaki-kun" huh? Why is my voice shaken, I can't talk like the usual with him? Why?

"Sou-chan?" ah, he looked worried, he's coming.

he is coming he is coming he is coming.

I panicked, and when he want to look at me, I have done something that really bad... that I will regret forever.

"Do-don't come! I never have liked you! It's so stupid!"I shouted to him, his hand suddenly stopped moving, and I looked at him that looking so deeply at me.

A face that I never see before, his face looked really shaken,and then he walked to the stair, without looking back to me.

"So like that.. I'm sorry for saying something stupid at you, Sogo. I didn't mean like that.. I thought you will understand me" that is the last thing I hear from him, but I sure me mumbling something after that.

" _Good bye"_

Eh? What is this, my eyes is wet, why am I crying, why my tears wont stop, why... Tamaki-kun, I don't mean like that, we can still be friend right? You will not leave me alone right? No please no, don't leave me alone in this world again.

My words wont come out, my voice is gone, and Tamaki-kun just leave me alone in here, why am I alone again?

And thus with that... we never talked each other again, everytime I asked him to meet me, my voice wont come out, I can't say what I want to him, I just want to say sorry, why I can't say it? Everytime we meet at school we always averted our eyes, I don't want to do that, my body move on his own.

Everyone keep asking me why am I don't hang out with Tamaki-kun again, don't ask me, I don't know! I don't know! Don't ask me, don't approach me, I'm scared, that's what I want to tell to them but I just replied them with a smile and saying it's okay.

With Tamaki-kun don't hanging around with me, my life become back to a world where I am alone, everyone keep approaching me again and no one helping me.

Then, one day as always there's many people around me, the prince, and then Tamaki-kun showed up, I smiled up, and hoping him to help me as always he do.

" _Tamaki-kun... help me... help me!"_  
That's what I kept saying in my heart, but, Tamaki-kun ignored me, he just walked towards me and keep talking with his friend happily without even take a glance at me.

Hey Tamaki-kun you know that I'm scared with the others right? I'm suffering in here... help...

Huh? Why suddenly I can't open my eyes, all went black, why?  
But... this is better, my life is black without anything left, no one cares about me, and I can't find my friends too, then it's better if it like this too right?

In the end, I'm _alone._

"Sou-chan?"  
For the end of my life... at least I want hear him call me again, I really want it.

"Sou-chan?! Sou-chan wake up!"

"Where... am I?"I asked, with a little voice, I don't have any strengh even to talk, I tried to look my surroundings, all white, and so clean, it's a boring plain white, but I feel like someone is holding my hand tightly, I look at the one who holding it.

" Tamaki-kun...? what are you doing?"I asked him weakly, and when I see it again, I noticed he was crying, his eyes are really teary up, looking at that I can't help myself and then patted his head.

"I'm glad... I'm glad you open your eyes again...I almost think that you will leave me... Sou-chaaaannn"he cried, and then his hand tighten into mine.

I can't help it, I can't stand looking at him that's crying out loud right now because of me.  
I hug him, tightly, until he stopped crying.

After he stopped he tell me what happened, I got coma suddenly in the school almost for 6 month, I'm still breathing, I don't die yet, no one know why I suddenly got the coma, and now Tamaki-kun is already graduated from highschool, and everyday he visited me, hoping for me to wake up, with the guilty feeling at me.

"Sou-chan... I'm sorry for ignoring you back then, I thought you don't need me again, and hate me, I'm sorry for leaving you alone"he looked at me, his eyes is full of guilt.

I chuckled, and then smile at him.

"Stupid, I'm the one that should saying sorry, Tamaki-kun, thank you for waiting, now come here, let me whisper to you something"I said and then in his ear, I whispered.

" _I love you"_

Tamaki-kun blushed, so brightly red and then hug me happily.

"I love you too, sou-chan!"

THE END

Yes, I can make cute fanfic/weit is this cute.

But well I hope you all like it~


End file.
